


Not So Perfect Chemistry

by mystastic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hange is very carefree, Levi Ackerman is very serious, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, bossman levi, ilovethesetwo, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystastic/pseuds/mystastic
Summary: Levi Ackerman knew that being the CEO of his own company meant not worrying about the likes of a janitor. Yet how come ever since she's been hired, his company has become more and more dirty? No... this just will not do.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	1. Is That... Dust?

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved this fandom for such a long time now, and LeviHan truly stole my heart since the very beginning. They deserve so much love, and I wanted to add to that love by posting this fanfiction of them I've had in mind for a while now. I hope you all enjoy!

It took ten years. A total of ten years for Levi Ackerman to finally reach his dreams and become the CEO of his very own company. It’s what he always wanted since the very age of sixteen. His mother would be so proud. His father, well, he wasn’t so sure.

The mayor, also his incredibly good friend known as Erwin Smith, insisted that he name the business after himself, considering he worked so hard to achieve this dream. After very little thinking, the business was named: Ackerman Agencies.

“You worked so hard for this” Erwin would tell him. “Take some pride in your hard work and let the world know who the business belongs to. Let the world know that Levi Ackerman is badass.”

Was he a badass? Levi wasn’t so sure.

Three years has passed since Levi became CEO of Ackerman Agencies and not much has changed. The same people work for him, the same meetings took place once a month, the same papers were filed in his filing cabinet. The same thing, nothing new.

Levi preferred it this way. Why should he need or want anything different?

“I know your company is important to you, but what about your social and love life?” his cousin, Kenny, would always ask him. “You’re 32 years old, don’t you want a special someone in your life?”

“Why would I want something so absurd, Kenny?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just looking out for you. At least go out and get laid or something.”

“You disgust me.”

Working from eight to five was his new normal, and personally, Levi wouldn’t have it any other way. In fact, he wasn’t a big fan of change. When he gets a routine going for him, he becomes comfortable with that routine. So that’s why when he had to fire his old janitor due to sexual harassment and hire someone new, he wasn’t so pleased with the change that began to take place around the workplace. It started off small. He would walk into work first thing in the morning to hear gossip from some of his younger workers on how hot the new janitor was. Levi would always just role his eyes and order them to get back to work. How pathetic were they that they found the janitor hot? Days passed and the changes began to grow more obvious when Levi walked into the bathroom and realized how dusty the knobs for the bathroom sink were. His nose scrunches in disgust. Why was the bathroom so nasty today? No, this wouldn’t do… The next day, he noticed the toilet wasn’t clean, the day after it was the dust particles on the doorknob.

Oh hell no… This DEFINITELY would not do.

The following day he walked into his office; eyes narrowed as he looked around. He asked a couple of his workers if they knew of this new janitor that was hired. Yes, he knew that he hired said janitor, but he didn’t look into it too much. After all, he let Petra do most of the research on why he should hire the ‘new janitor’ considering she was his assistant.

The first place Levi went was the bathroom to see if everything was spotless as it should be. He refused to run a business that had dust particles floating around every bathroom he walked into. Maybe he was somewhat of a “clean freak” according to Kenny, but it was common sense to obviously not want to live around filth. Obviously, this new janitor lacked common sense.

Slamming the bathroom door open, Levi walked inside, his gaze instantly darting over to the bathroom sink. Walking over and rubbing his index finger across the cold marble, he lifted it up just to gag in response.

Dust.

There was dust.

WHY was there dust?!

Barging out of the bathroom, he marched his way down the hallway and to the main office, ignoring every wave and ‘good morning’ that he received. He was not in the mood. This janitor had officially thrown his nonexistent good mood out the window. This was war. He had to talk to Petra immediately concerning the person that was hired and HOW she was hired considering she obviously couldn’t do her fucking job correctly. Entering the main office, his gaze landed on the bright haired woman as she typed away on her computer desk. Petra Ral was one of Levi’s most dedicated workers and had been with him since the beginning. He trusted her just as much as he did Erwin, so obviously there was some sort of reason on why she would suggest him to hire a complete and utter imbecile.

“Petra, a word in my office please” Levi stated simply, walking into his office. The short woman blinked twice, swallowing nervously before following him inside.

Sitting behind his dark, wooden desk, Levi entwined his fingers together before leaning forward, his lips slanting into a straight line. “What information can you give me on the new janitor?”

Blinking again, Petra sat up a little straighter. “The new janitor? Oh! You mean Hange Zoë! She’s a very sweet person, very talkative, around the age of 29. May I ask why you are suddenly so interested, Mr. Ackerman?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not interested. I’m only interested and why she is not doing her job. Every day this week I have entered the bathroom, it has been disgusting. Dusk particles are floating in every direction. I cannot and will not have such dirty bathrooms inside my workplace.”

“Well that’s really strange, sir, considering I see her cleaning the bathrooms every afternoon when I’m leaving wo-“

“Well, Petra, obviously she is not cleaning them well enough. I would hate to fire someone I just hired. Don’t you agree?”

Petra let out a soft sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck. She refused to tell her boss that he was sort of a clean freak, mainly because she did not want to lose her job. However, maybe she could sneak her away around the accusation.

“Mr. Ackerman… If I may… Me and my coworkers enter the bathrooms daily and they don’t seem… that bad…”

Levi blinked once, twice, three times before his nostrils practically flared. Obviously, he would have to take care of business himself concerning this Hange person. “Petra, you may leave.” 

Frowning slightly, Petra nodded her head before standing. “It’s okay to lecture her, but don’t be too hard on her, okay Mr. Ackerman? She is still new, after all.”

Did Levi take Petra’s words into consideration?

Absolutely not.

He did not think twice about her accusation as he marched his way down to the lobby around closing time, gray eyes darting around the room for any type of cleaning supplies being carried around by a 29-year-old woman. She had to be here somewhere if she was supposedly doing her job like Petra claimed she was. Turning the corner, he ran into the jackpot as he saw the supply closet open, a woman bent down inside, grabbing the supplies she needed.

“Are you Hange Zoë?”

The woman instantly stood, only to knock the top of her head on the corner of the shelf. “OW, FUCK!”

Levi blinked. Did she seriously just curse in front of him? Did she _want_ to get fired?

“Sorry about that!” the woman turned around, laughing whole heartedly before noticing who was behind her. She smiled brightly, acting as if she didn’t just throw the F Bomb in front of him. “Levi! It’s rare to see you down here!”

His eyes narrowed. “That’s Mr. Ackerman to you, Ms. Hange. I advise you speak to me-“

“Yikes, why so formal? I’m only the janitor!” she laughs again. He was starting to despise that laugh. What was so funny to begin with?

“Let’s cut to the chase then, Ms. Hange. Do you plan to clean better than what you have been doing? Or should I just fire you now?”

Head tilting, the messy ponytail on top of her head bounced with each movement as she blinked at him in concern. “What do you mean? I clean the bathrooms every day.”

Crossing his arms along his chest, Levi tried to not look too much into the fact that she was taller and practically looking down on him as he spoke. “Then how come I see dust every time I enter one of my bathrooms? The toilet two days ago was absolutely disgusting. Care to explain why?”

Her laugh began to fill his ears again, his eyebrows now knitting together in frustration as he watched her laugh. “I’m not laughing, am I?”

“I’m sorry.. I know I shouldn’t be laughing” Hange giggles, wiping a tear from her eye. “But Lev- I mean, Mr. Ackerman.. It’s clearly impossible to get rid of every singe dust particle, don’t you think?”

“I disagree. My house is absolutely spotless. Not a single dust particle can be found. What I believe, is that you are slacking on the job, which also leads me to believe that I should fire you right here and now” Levi stated sternly, not once backing down from the argument at hand.

Hange eyed him slowly, however the smile plastered across her face never left. “You know what I think Mr. Ackerman? I think you’re sort of a clean freak.”

His mouth gapes open.

This truly was war.


	2. Leading Up To Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all of the love and support on the first chapter. I truly appreciate all of your kind words. LeviHan holds a special place in my heart, and it's so good to see that other people hold them dear too. As promised, here's chapter two.

Hange Zoë liked to think she was just like any other ordinary person. Her appearance, she believed, was average at best. Wide, light brown eyes and chestnut-colored locks that she always sported up in a high ponytail. Her messy bangs were always parted down the middle and her clothes were often times wrinkly and a mess. However, she carried herself with pride, because even with her appearance that some would find bland, she had a good paying job. Or so she did.

“You’re fired.”

Hange blinked a couple of times at the two words that just came out of her boss’s mouth. Her mind was stirring as she processed the words. Fired? This was a joke, right?

She began to laugh, waving her boss off nonchalantly. “Oh, I get it, you’re playing around with me. Good one, ma’am! I just about fell for it.”

The older woman’s gaze narrowed as she stared at Hange from behind her desk. “I’m not playing around with you, Ms. Zoë. While you are an incredible pharmacist, it’s about time the company looks for someone more… new and well kept, something that you seem to struggle with.”

Hange could not believe this was happening right now. She was being fired because she wasn’t presentable enough for the customers? “I thought I was hired based off of my abilities. Now all of a sudden I am being fired because of my appearance?”

Her boss shakes her head. “That is not the only reason. Like I stated earlier, you are incredible at your job. However, the last couple of weeks you have just seemed off. Your clothes are always wrinkly, your hair is always a mess, you’ve been late twice this week, and I’ve already gotten two complaints from your coworkers on your hygiene.”

Hange scoffed. “I will have you know that I shower once a week!”

Her boss nods. “I believe it. Look Ms. Zoë, I hate doing this, but I genuinely believe that this is what is best for the company. So, for that reason, today is your last day.”

That was three months ago.

So yeah, Hange Zoë viewed herself as an ordinary person. A jobless, messy, ordinary, 29-year-old woman who is now two days away from being evicted from her apartment. Why did life seem so unfair? First her job, now her home? She always tried her best to remain optimistic because that’s how she was raised. Right about now, however, it almost seemed impossible. She could not ask for help, she had no one TO ask. She assumed she could always ask her good friend Moblit. No, that’s just embarrassing.

It was Monday morning, the following day when she saw the ad in the morning paper: help wanted at Ackerman Agencies. It was on the rich part of town, about thirty minutes away from where she lived. The fancy company was looking for a janitor, and with only one day left until she got evicted, she had nothing else to lose.

That’s how Hange Zoë found herself working as the janitor of Ackerman Agencies, standing in front of the CEO himself. His eyes were filled with anger and his mouth gaped open as she spoke to the shorter man.

“You know what I think Mr. Ackerman? I think you’re sort of a clean freak.”

She could tell by the look in his eyes that she messed up. She honestly had no clue why she said it. He was the CEO, her boss for crying out loud, and she was talking to him like they were best friends. Fuck, she was definitely about to lose her job, yet there was a small spark of joy inside of her as she teased him. It was almost too much fun.

“It’s almost like you WANT to get fired. If that is the case, Ms. Hange, then I will be happy to make it come true.”

He called her Ms. Hange while her last boss called her Ms. Zoë. She couldn’t decide which one she liked better. Why was she even thinking about that right now? Her ass was totally grass.

She should probably try and save herself.

Taking a deep breath, she looks at him. “Mr. Ackerman, I’m sorry. I guess I’ve always been somewhat of a playful person, however, there’s a time and a place for that type of behavior and right now is not the time. I know your first impression of me is not the best, and I should not have called you a clean freak. However, please reconsider firing me and let me prove myself. I can do better; I promise I can do better. I just really need this job more than anything.”

She could not believe she was pleading, yet here she was. She knew she looked desperate, sad even, as she clasps her hands together in front of her chest, practically doing a begging motion. She wasn’t lying when she said she needed this job. If she loses it, she for sure will be on the streets.

Her boss, who goes by the name Levi eyes her. She didn’t know much about him, only that he seemed to be a hard worker at such a very young age. She hoped that he was compassionate and took her apology to heart. To her dismay, he didn’t seem like a compassionate guy.

“This is your only warning” he finally speaks, arms crossing along his chest as he gives her a stern look. For someone who was shorter than her, right now, she felt as though he towered over her. All of the power was in his hands and she felt so small. “If you mess up again, you’re fired.”

Hange lets out a breath of relief she didn’t even know she was holding as she smiles brightly back at Levi. “Thank you so much, Mr. Ackerman, you won’t regret this! I plan to work even harder than before to prove that I’m worthy.”

He scoffs slightly, turning away from her. “I would hope so, considering all of the dust in the bathrooms. And please take a shower tonight, Ms. Hange, you reek of sweat.”

She laughs lightly, rubbing the back of her neck. She should really consider taking more showers throughout the week. “Of course, Mr. Ackerman.”

Once Levi left, she finished her work for the night, making sure that the bathrooms were spotless and no dust was floating from as far as the eye could see. She even mopped the bathrooms three times. See? She was totally worthy of this job. By the time she was finished, it was around eight o’clock at night and she was exhausted. The agency was huge.

Putting all of her cleaning appliances up, she makes her way up the stairs and to the second floor, sighing softly to herself as she pulls her hair out of it’s messy ponytail. “Mom, I know this isn’t the life you would want your daughter to have, but I hope you know that I’m doing my best. I plan to get back on my feet soon and find a better job, just you wait and see.”

Arriving at the second floor and turning the corner, she walks to the empty and abandoned closet at the end of the hall. Opening the door and flipping on the light, she smiles softly at seeing all of her things: blankets, pillows, clothes in trash bags, showering necessities, etc.

“Maybe it’s a good thing I’m the only janitor that works here so I can get away with this type of stuff” Hange mumbles to herself as she shuts the closet door behind her.

Living in the closet of her boss’s agency wasn’t ideal, and she knew that if he found out she would be done for. But as of right now, she was at rock bottom. The only good thing about rock bottom is that there is only one place left to go. Up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like, leave a comment and let me know what you think! ~


End file.
